


The chase

by Hotgitay



Series: Life is unexpected [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Feelings can complicate things





	The chase

Robert was a huge flirt so as soon as Lucas showed interest in him, aside from their kiss, by asking him out the way he asked him if he’d like to go on a walk with him, he jumped at the opportunity.

Robert noticed the man was making moves on him. He’s not stupid, he’s done that before so many times with women. The classic moves were cherry picked right out of his own playbook. 

Robert has always been the one to chase people, but he’s never been pursued like this, not by anyone. Lucas was very bold, he was taking charge.

Robert never thought of Lucas as being anything more than just a friend, but right now he was starting to see him differently. 

Lucas was actually really attractive, he found himself staring at him more often than usual. He got anxious being around him, even getting butterflies in his stomach.

Lucas had been pursuing him pretty hard, but not too hard. He knows Robert has had problems dating people and letting people in since he lost his wife.

“Why do you like me?” Robert asked him out of genuine curiosity.

“You are a good person. You are trustworthy, you have a big heart, you’re funny, you care deeply about others.” Lucas rolled off reasons at the tip of his tongue.

”The answer is yes.” Robert told him coyly. 

“The answer to what?” Lucas asked innocently, trying to play dumb. Unfortunately, Robert saw right through him. He was calling him out on putting the moves on him. 

“You asked me out, you sly dog.” Robert teased his friend, looking his way. 

“I did no such thing.” Lucas retorted, earning a little dramatic eye roll from the object of his affections. 

Robert came closer, whispering in his ear, “Yeah right. I should warn you, I’m not easy, I enjoy a good chase. I’ve never been chased before so this is a first for me.”

Lucas turned to look at him, smirking slightly, "I don’t want easy. Easy is boring.” 

That sparked Robert's interest, he liked a challenge. He could tell Lucas wouldn’t be easy to tame, and who knows, maybe he could tame him. 

“So you want me?” Robert said, raising a brow when he heard that comment. 

“I wouldn’t be pursuing you this hard if I didn’t.” Lucas admitted, making Robert smile.

“I like being chased.” Robert told him, placing a hand on Lucas’s thigh suggestively, before locking eyes with him. 

Lucas saw what he could have sworn was lust in his best friends eyes. They were glazed with something resembling lust or desire.


End file.
